Sockin' Seventeen
by Angel girl 4-ever
Summary: TRILOGY OF SWEET SIXTEEN! REPOSTED! It's Serena's 17 birthday and what does Darien have planned? A trip back to Chad's cabin! What strange events will happen this time?
1. Chapter 1

Sockin' Seventeen

Chapter 1

PG-13 out of habit

"" someone talking

'' someone thinking or talking telepathically

scene change

pov (point of view)

() my comments

Summary: Serena's 17. What's Darien got planned? A trip BACK to Chad's cabin! What will happen? Battle of the sexes!

Author's note: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! COME ON PEOPLE YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

Another author's note: I'm going to try something a little different with my writing. Let me know if you like it or not. Hopefully it won't be that big of a difference.

"Give it back Meatball Head!" screamed Raye angrily. "I don't have your birthday gift!" She looked at the young blonde woman who stood tauntingly in front of her. She had her hands behind her back and was smiling ruefully at her. Stepping around the arcade tables, she inched her way towards the blonde woman who stood in front of the new "Sailor Moon" game. The blonde woman had long golden hair that was done up in two buns on either side of her head, with streamers running down. They resembled meatballs, explaining the name she was called earlier, Meatball Head. Truth be told, she wasn't called Meatball Head just because of her hairstyle. She was a dunce, idiot, bimbo, and blonde, well; at least to everyone on the outside that is, except of course the blonde part.

"Oh come on Pyro" the meatball headed girl laughed airily. "I know you got me my birthday gift already. You _do_ remember I can read minds Raye, correct?" Bringing out her hands from behind her back, she revealed a tiny package wrapped in silver.

Wait…

That was the box Chad had given her as an early anniversary present, not Serena's birthday gift!

Her body began to angrily shake with pent up steam. Ever so gradually, the blonde haired girl began to peal off the outer wrapping…right in front of her. She felt her right eye twitch in agitation. This went to far…

"PREPARE TO DIE MEATBALL HEAD!" her voice blared as she jumped the plastic white table cover in front of her. Swinging her legs to her right side to avoid landing at an odd angle and spraining her ankle, her leg came in contact with two extra large salt and pepper shakers located in the center of the table sending specks of white and black all over the arcade.

Now, it wouldn't have been bad if it weren't for the fact that just as Raye swung over the table and hit the salt and pepper, another young blonde haired woman with a huge red bow in the back of her head decided it had gotten to hot in the large arcade and figured it would be best to turn the electric fans on high. Big mistake.

"MINA!" whined Serena, the blonde with meatball hair.

Turning her head to the one called Mina temporarily distracted Serena from her task of opening the small gift in front of her. Landing swiftly, Raye glared dangerously at the girl before her. Her eyes blazed with unleashed fire. Hesitantly, the girl in front of her turned her head back around and met with Raye's burning orbs.

"Umm, Raye, maybe we should talk about this," Serena stammered, her voice sopping with fear of what to come.

"It's a little late for that Meatball Head!"

"But Raye-"

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!" s

Everyone froze. They knew that voice and they knew they should never be around him when he was mad. Turning their heads slightly towards the man that yelled, they came face to face with one very angry arcade owner.

"Andrew! What a pleasant surprise!" Raye giggled nervously, her voice sugar-coated in fake happiness. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he replied flatly then sighed. "What did you do this time? Serena? Care to explain?"

She took a deep breath and began. "Well Andy, you see it's like this," Serena explained, her voice changed and took on a more dramatic tone. "Raye and I were arguing like normal, when all of a sudden, giant mutant ninja dust bunnies came hopping in and messed up the entire place. It was horrible! No one knew what to do!"

"And I suppose that's why the place is covered in salt and pepper?" Andrew asked, his emerald eyes sparkling with hidden amusement.

"Umm…yea?" Serena answered stupidly.

"Tell me then Sere," Andrew asked calmly, his muscled arms behind his back as he slowly began to circle Serena. "Just where _are_ these giant mutant ninja dust bunnies?"

Raye laughed inwardly. It was just like Serena to be caught like this.

"Umm…. they were…picked up?" Serena asked uncertainly.

Wham

Wham

Wham

Looking over to where the girls were, Raye noticed Mina was hitting her head against the table.

"Picked up by what?" Andrew inquired. He stopped his circling right in front of Serena and bent down, glaring her straight in the eye.

"Umm…alien space ships?"

THUNK

Shooting her head over to right where the girls were, Raye saw Mina's head face down on the table. Well, at least she knew where the sound was coming from. Boy was she going to have a headache later.

Raye sighed silently to herself. 'Better get a bottle of Advil ready,' she noted mentally. She didn't want to spend the rest of the day with Mina with a headache. She had gone through it before and it was not a pretty site.

FLASHBACK

"My head hurts!" Mina whined as she slumped over, her hands dragging on the ground as she walked.

"Mina, calm down already! You've been complaining for the last three hours! Why don't you just go take some Advil or something!" Lita raged, her eyes cracking with unseen lightening.

"But it hurts!" she cried, straightening up for a brief moment, then stooping down to her previous position.

"But you should take some medicine!" Amy insisted. She had been trying for the past three hours to get Mina to take some medicine, but to no avail. Maybe she could have gotten her to if it weren't for the fact that she sat everyone down and gave them a half an hour lecture on the importance of the scientific discovery of medicine. Needless to say, it didn't help in anyway and only produced an even larger headache for Mina, and small ones for the rest of us.

"BUT IT HURTS!"

"Mina, calm down!" Raye screamed. She was getting annoyed. She felt her right eye start to twitch in agitation. It always did that in times like these.

"BUT IT-"

"WE KNOW MINA, IT HURTS!"

END FLASHBACK

Raye rubbed her temples at the recollection. By the way things were going; they were going to need a miracle right now to get out of here alive.

'Do you hear that?' she asked in her mind. 'A miracle! Kami-sama help me out here!'

DING

"Hey Andy, what's up?" came an all too familiar voice.

"Muffin!" Serena exclaimed in happiness, Andrew and the "giant mutant ninja dust bunnies" forgotten. Running over to where Darien was, she threw him into one of her Earth- umm- Moon shattering hugs.

Raye looked up towards the ceiling. 'Well, I did ask for a miracle.'

'Yeah,' her mind replied. 'But now you have to deal with the kissy-kissy couple.'

sigh

"Hey Sere," Darien replied smiling.

'Please don't start kissing!' Raye prayed.

'At least, not while Jedite isn't here to kiss you!' her mind retaliated

'SHUT UP!'

"What about us?" asked another voice coming from behind Darien and Serena.

"Yea, don't we get greeted by our lovely girlfriends too?" piped up another voice.

"Honey-bunny!" Mina cried, lifting her head off the table and running wildly towards the silver hair man standing behind Darien. "What are you doing here?"

"Honey-bunny?" Lita choked out in withheld laughter. Amy and Raye exchanged glances. Both were trying to contain their laughter as well. Needless to say, no one was doing a very good job at it.

"Hey Mina," Kunzite choked out as Mina through him into one of her crushing hugs. Poor guy.

"What about the rest of us?" came a voice that they girls knew all too well. Looking behind the hugging-or crushed- couples, was none other then the rest of the guys, Zoisite, Jedite, and Nephrite.

Getting up, Lita and Amy made their way towards their boyfriends. Raye however, stayed put.

'Oh looky! Now you can go kiss him and love him and make lo-'

'SHUT THE HELL UP!' Raye screamed at her mind.

"Hey Raye, are you alright?" Jedite asked. How did he get over here-?

"Umm…Raye? Hello? Mars to Raye?" Jedite asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Raye looked at him; her left eye began to twitch again. This was not turning out to be a very good day.

SMACK

Jedite fell over (anime style of course), a huge bump emerging from his head. Rule number one: never sneak up on Raye and wave a hand in front of her face. This rule only applies to all men and Serena.

"Oh looky! I haven't seen these birdies since Hawaii!"

Sweat drop

"So Darien, what are you guys doing here? I thought it was going to be a 'guys day out'" Serena asked, pulling slightly out of Darien's hug.

"Pack your bags girls!" Darien said, removing himself fully from Serena. "For Serena's Sockin' Seventeenth birthday, we're going back to Chad's Cabin!"

"WHAT!"

Okay! That does it for the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think? I haven't incorporated that much humor yet, but it will get funnier! Please review! I'll love you all forever!

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH WHO TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD GO AHEAD AND WRITE A TRILOGY! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR INPUT! LUV YA ALL TONS! (but I'll love you all more if you review!)**

**Thank you to:**

**PyroChic**

**Ally**

**Sin Katt**

**Aries**

**Tsukia**

**crystal-moon13**

**Inu-chan**

**Serenity's Angel in Heaven**

**happygolucky111**

**Princess of Pirates**

**Mina**

**pyro-spy**

**Erica**

**secrets**

**emmastarz**

**Akiko Koishii**

**sizzlinghotcat**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

Also, if you guys have any ideas on what you want in the story, feel free to tell me! There are going to be a few….games later on. (And seeing that Truth or Dare is so popular, I think that will be making another appearance). So if you have any ideas, please don't be afraid to share!

Also, since this is going to be a "revised" edition, I might change some things. Thanks very much who wanted my story back up, especially **wildchild1334.** Happy New Year everyone!

Angel girl 4-ever -


	2. Chapter 2

Sockin' Seventeen

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sailor Moon_**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Pack your bags girls," Darien said, removing himself fully from Serena. "For Serena's seventeenth birthday, we're going back to Chad's cabin!"_

"_WHAT?"_

Present:

"Oh Muffin!" Serena exclaimed, jumping up and down in joy. She couldn't believe it! Another trip up to Chad's beautiful cabin!

She stopped from her jumping for a moment and looked around. It wasn't too hard to tell what the girls were thinking. Raye's face was one of utter disbelief. Stifling a laugh, she was about to tell Raye to pick her jaw up off the floor…but then again, it wouldn't be any fun for the poor innocent fly who was about to fly into her mouth. She sighed. The things she did for friendship. Glancing over at Lita, Serena noticed she wore a look of pure confusion. Her brows were scrunched together as if trying to register what he just said. Amy, however, looked like she was expecting it. It figured. Zoisite never could keep a secret from her. Then there was Mina…

She gulped visibly. Mina had that certain twinkle in her eye that meant she was planning something. Now, normally she would just read Mina's mind, but unfortunately, Mina had learned how to block Serena's mind intrusion. The small smirk on Mina's face was enough to drive her mad. What could she be planning?

"Hello, Earth to Serena, come in Serena," a voice rang in her ear. Instantly recognizing it as Darien's, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked happily upon the man she loved. But just as soon as she was about to say more…

"GAH! I JUST SWALLOWED A FLY!" Raye screamed in horror. Everyone swung their heads over toward Raye who was jumping up and down, her hands grasping at her throat.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! I SWALLOWED A FLY!"

"There was an old lady who swallowed a fly. I don't know why she swallowed a fly. Perhaps she'll die?" Mina began to sing, laughing slightly from Raye's new look on her face.

If only she had her video camera…

"AHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Yup. Serena definitely wanted her video camera for this moment.

"Raye, calm down!" Lita demanded, but it did no good. Jedite reached for her in hopes to calm her down, but it seemed Raye had other ideas…

"I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO….

**_WHACK_**

Raye turned into the arcade window and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Mommy, mommy look!" I little boy giggled from the outside. "An old lady ran into a window!"

"Come on Timmy," his mother scolded. "It's not nice to point and stare at the elderly."

"There was an old woman who…" Mina began to sing tauntingly again. Serena saw Amy sigh visibly.

"Oh looky! I see pretty pretty blue birdies!" Raye pointed stupidly before dizzily hitting her head back on the floor.

"Well, at least she knows what it's like now" Jedite muttered softly, looking at the floor, but he uttered it loud enough for everyone two feet away to hear.

"Hey isn't that the anniversary gift I gave to Raye?"

Serena looked around at everyone. "Umm….yeah! And Raye was just about to open it too, right before you came in!" she giggled nervously. Please let him fall for it; please let him fall for it.

"But I told her to wait until we were alone together…" Jedite trailed off, confusion written all over his face.

'A little help Ames!" she sent telepathically to Amy who was standing there idly watching the entire thing with Zoisite's arm wrapped around her.

"Well, you see Jedite, it's quite simple," Amy explained, moving out of Zoisite's grasp. Serena could already see that he was disappointed, but made no move to trap her back.

"Raye was curious as to what was in the box. Since she knew of your promise, she was about to have Serena open it up for her. In conclusion, she would know what was in the box and at the same time, not break her promise to you. Understand?" Amy concluded.

Jedite looked at Amy. "Umm…what?"

**_sweat drop_**

"Just…forget it Jed," Zoisite muttered, smiling contently again as Amy returned to his arms. Sheesh, and they always said that her and Darien needed to get a room.

"What are we going to do about Raye?" Nephrite questioned, looking down at the unconscious girl.

"Ouch," Raye moaned, regaining consciousness quickly. She clutched her head in pain. Shaking her head, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"Well at least that answered my quest-"

"I'M NOT AN OLD WOMAN!" Raye yelled.

"-ion," Nephrite concluded.

"There was an old woman….." Mina began to sing once more.

"MINA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Guys, just calm down, okay? We don't need to create another mess for Andrew to clean up." Lita sighed. She began to rub her temples vigorously in hopes of preventing, what she thought, a migraine.

Silence spread through the entire group like wild fire.

"Well?" Darien asked, breaking the eerie silence.

"Well what?" she asked back. What was he asking her?

"What do you think about the cabin? The only thing I got out of you was 'Oh Muffin!'"

His Earth blue eyes bore into hers. She smiled gleefully. That's right. That is the only thing she said. Darien did always want an answer, not an emotional response.

"Oh Muffin, that's wonderful!" Serena exclaimed in delight, throwing him into another one of her many hugs. Feeling Darien wrap his arms around her, she sighed in bliss. She always did feel safe in his arms. Snuggling deeper, she temporarily forgot that she was supposed to be putting on a show in public.

_(AN: I added this part in here because Serena seemed a little too ditzy in the beginning of the story, so hopefully this explains it! If you wanna skip it, go right ahead, just move on down to the next paragraph . )_

That's right. Serena's not your average ditz. Although she may act stupid, she's actually very smart. Of course, like many others, she does have her "blonde" moments (and some more often then others). Lately, there had been no attacks and Luna was starting to get worried that the Negaverse was planning some kind of attack, so she had Serena play the "look at me, I'm a blonde, stupid, meatball headed ditz act" extra thick. Meaning, she had to be a stupid, blonde headed bimbo even more now.

"Get a room you two!" Jedite called, snickering all the while.

**_BONK_**

"OWE!" Jedite screamed, another huge lump forming on his head next to the one he received earlier. "What ya do that for?"

She shook her head. Looking at Darien, he was doing the same thing. Turning towards Raye, she couldn't wait for another show to begin.

"Your other lump got lonely, so I gave it a friend," Raye stated, the earlier event forgotten.

"But it hurt!" Jedite whined.

"And your point is?"

"It hurt!"

"You said that already!" Raye cried out in frustration.

"I know I did!" Jedite retorted back.

"Then why'd ya say it!" Raye screamed, her anger reaching her peak.

"Because like my lump, it got lonely," Jedite smirked.

**_BONK!_**

Everyone winced. Jedite now laid on the floor unconscious with Raye standing over him triumphantly, her hand still in a fist. Looking closely, you could see that right between the two lumps that he had already received; there was a third that was even bigger then the others.

'It's a good thing he has a thick skull, otherwise he'd be dead by now,' Serena thought inwardly. 'Poor Andrew, I wonder what he's going to say about all-'

"RAYE, NOT AGAIN!" Andrew screamed in agitation, yet if you knew him as long as Serena, you could detect the faintest bit of covered up laughter and amusement in his voice. "It's bad enough that you already were unconscious…but now him too? I need a break," he muttered to himself.

"Sorry Andy," she apologized, bringing her fist down slowly. "But I just can't help myself around him!"

"That much is obvious," Mina stated. "And I'm not just talking about the punching."

Raye gasped as a faint ruby blush began to stain her cheeks. Was it just her or did everything seem to lead back to the saying 'get a room.' Now who was going to say it this time…

She looked around and no one made any indication of saying it. **_sigh_** Looks like it's going to be her.

"And they said we need to get a room in public" Serena muttered under her breath. Everyone nodded in agreement. She smiled and dusted off her hands. Her job was done.

"PREPARE TO DIE MINA!" yelled Raye in a blaze of fury. Serena sighed again. Today was just not Raye's day. And from the looks of it, she noted, it wasn't going to be Jedite's or Mina's day either.

"Raye, calm down!" Amy cried, but it did no good. Leaping at Mina, she was caught in midair by none other then Kunzite, Mina's boyfriend.

"I think you girls need to calm down," he scolded slightly. He always was the more mature one of the group.

"Put me down NOW!" Raye kicked and screamed struggling furiously to get out of Kunzite's iron grip.

"Not until you girls promise to stop this silly nonsense!" Kunzite shrieked.

Everyone paused. No one moved.

"Fine" Raye agreed.

"Fine" Mina repeated.

Kunzite let out a sigh of relief. Looking over, Amy, Zoisite, Lita, and Nephrite did the exact same thing. Serena even felt Darien breathe a sigh of relief.

Gently putting Raye back onto her feet, he began to wipe off the imaginary dust that had somehow managed to find its way onto his perfectly perfect clothes.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Raye turned and looked at Serena.

"How can you words get lonely?"

"It's Jedite," Zoisite stated. "What else do you expect?"

"Oh and Serena?" Raye inquired.

"Yes Raye?"

"WHY IS MY ANNIVERSARY GIFT FROM JEDITE ON THE FLOOR?"

'Exit stage left' she thought to herself, before quickly taking off out the arcade door.

**_WHACK_**

Little pink birdies surrounded her head. That's right, you have to pull the door open, not push.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! Another old lady, but this time she ran into a door!" Timmy exclaimed, his face glowing with laughter.

"Honey, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times…Don't point at the elderly! It's disrespectful!" His mother scolded slightly.

"Oh great," Serena muttered under her breath before she too lost consciousness in the arcade.

"Well…look on the bright side Andy!" Mina exclaimed.

"And that would be…"

"Instead of two, you've had three people become unconscious today!" she jumped in excitement.

"Great…just what I always wanted," Andy mumbled.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**Huggles,**

**Angel girl 4-ever**


End file.
